Corazón de Cristal
by SirenaMisty
Summary: El Corazón de Cristal era una reliquía para la familia Ketchum, un legado de Amor pasado en generación en generación y que esta vez, debía cambiar de dueña...
1. POV ASH 1: Noviazgo

**Corazón de Cristal**

**Pov Ash 1: Noviazgo**

Ash Ketchum, experimentado entrenador Pokémon… ese soy yo… un joven despreocupado de la vida común y corriente, solo me gusta viajar, tener aventuras, conocer gente nueva y Pokémons… ese era mi mundo… mi mundo perfecto… hasta una tarde en que regrese a mi querido Pueblo Paleta…

Había llegado solo a mi casa, esperaba encontrarme con mi madre, una señora alta de cabello castaño… la persona más maravillosa de este mundo… Pero al entrar, no fue con mi madre con la que me halle… si no que me encontré con otra persona, una chica de cabello pelirrojo que salió a recibirme muy contenta — Misty — exclamé con una sonrisa — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella sonrió — Estaba acompañando a tu mamá… lo hago cada vez que puedo… —me alegró saber que ella acompañaba a mi mamá para que no estuviera sola — Ella fue al pueblo —me comentó — debe estar por regresar, no sé si quieres ir por ella…

—¡No! —le respondí y me senté en el sillón luego de quitarme las zapatillas —ella se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, me miraba sonriendo y comencé a sentirme incomodo, mi mente no procesaba, mi corazón se aceleraba, _¿Qué me esta pasando?_ —me pregunté sin respuesta.

Ella seguía sin pronunciar nada, también se la veía algo incomoda, tenía un leve color rosado en sus mejillas, sus ojos delineados de un color azul… y un brillo en sus labios… ¿Por qué mire sus labios? Corrí mi mirada, no sé si lo habrá notado, creo que fui demasiado obvio… — ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? —le pregunte para acabar con la tensión, yo la veía de reojo…

—Pues —comenzó a pensar con un dedo sobre su boca — creo que más que estar en el gimnasio no hago, bueno, salvo cuando me tomo mis fines de semanas para venir a visitar a tu mamá… ¿y tú?

La pregunta me hizo mirarla nuevamente, llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo con detalles en azul sin mangas, nunca la había visto así vestida, su cabello por la altura de los hombros caían sobre ellos — bueno… —empecé a responder cuando mi mamá entró por la puerta.

—¡Ash! —gritó al verme emocionada, aunque claro, entró primero a la cocina a dejar sus bolsas y después saludo con un abrazo a su hijo — ¡Qué alegría verte!

—Lo mismo digo, mamá —le sonreí — Y volví para quedarme unos días

—¡Qué bien! —festejó y entró a la cocina de nuevo — Te prepararé un gran banquete —por un momento me había olvidado que Misty estaba allí sentada, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me sentí extraño nuevamente ante su sonrisa.

Estábamos comiendo una hora después, mi mamá y Misty hablaban entre si, se veían casi idénticas en su forma de hablar de comentar cosas… definitivamente, se notaba que pasaban junta mucho tiempo. Aun así, sentía apenarme cada vez que veía a Misty… ¿_Qué está pasando contigo Ash_?...

—Bueno —comentó Misty poniéndose de pie — todo estuvo delicioso Delia, y como Ash ya esta aquí —la miré con mis cejas en alto cuando la oí llamar a mi mama por su nombre, era algo que solo el profesor Oak hacia y nadie más… Bueno ahora ella — Yo voy a regresar al gimnasio

—¿Te vas? —le pregunté

—Sí Ash, ya tu mamá no está sola, así que me voy de regreso a mi casa.

—Ash —me dijo mi mamá, así que la miré — ¿Por qué no la acompañas a ciudad Celeste? — yo estaba sorprendido del pedido de mi madre, pero Misty protestó.

—Pero Delia, me voy porque esta acompañada y usted quiere que Ash me acompañe…

—Misty —tomó su mano — Estaría más tranquila sabiendo que no te vas sola a tu casa, Ash va, te deja en la puerta y después vuelve, serán un par de días, estoy acostumbrada a estar sola, y no quiero que nada te pase — las oía hablar, mi mamá la trataba como a mí, siempre trataba cortés y cariñosamente a todos mis amigos, pero con Misty… era algo especial…

—Bueno —resignada le respondió — dejo que Ash me acompañe, ¿contenta? —ella le asentó con una sonrisa, ella se dirigió a mi — ¿me acompañas Ash? —la miré

—Claro —me paré — ¿ya ahora? —ella me respondió afirmativamente — Bueno, entonces vamos — Pikachu subió a mi hombro — Nos vemos mamá

Ella salió a la puerta a despedirnos — Tengan mucho cuidado

—Lo tendremos —le respondió Misty.

Nos alejamos del lugar, íbamos en total silencio, nunca había silencio entre nosotros, se me hacia tan incomodo, se suponía que éramos mejores amigos, y ahora, el silencio…

Por ocasiones, solía mirarla, ni siquiera llevaba a uno de sus Pokémons en brazos, así que iba mirando al frente, en una de mis miradas me encontré con la de ella, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas nuevamente… _¿Qué le pasara?_ — me preguntaba para mi mismo…

—Todo está tranquilo — la oí decir — es un día tan bonito…

—Sí —le respondí con una sonrisa — parece que no tenemos mucho de que hablar Misty — ella afirmó — Bueno, no sé… cuenta algo

—¿Qué puedo contarte? —se puso a pensar — ¡Es verdad! —exclamó de golpe — No me contestaste, ¿Cómo te fue en este viaje?

—Ah, pues me fue muy bien, tranquilo por suerte… Misty… —susurré cuando vi a donde nos acercábamos — El bosque Verde… —vi su cara ponerse pálida, me sonrió nerviosamente — ¿Aún le temes a los insectos, no?

—Si —puso sus manos cerradas frente a ella — y mucho…

—Tranquila —le dije tratando de tranquilizarla — Ash y Pikachu te ayudaran…

—Cuento contigo, Ash

Entramos al bosque, creo que sólo había pasado dos segundos y Misty tomó mi mano con fuerza, sin entender por qué mi corazón se agitó con fuerza. Fue un pequeño Pokémon verde cerca de ella, quien la hizo gritar y abrazarme — Calma Misty —le pedí, aunque al que debía pedirle que se calmara era a mi corazón… aún seguía sin saber a que se debía

—Ash… —la mire, su rostro estaba sonrojado — Disculpa… —se separó de mí — es que… ¡AH! —gritó y me volvió a abrazar — ¡Un weedle! —Pikachu atacó al Pokémon amarillo con cuerno en la cabeza — Uf… —suspiró — lo siento de nuevo, Ash

—Descuida —comente, pero esa alegría de su cuerpo cerca del mío, había erizado toda mi piel…

Seguimos caminando, hasta que la noche nos alcanzó, decidimos dormirnos para poder seguir mañana temprano, pero ella no se acostó, miraba el fuego fijamente, la luz de la llama de la fogata que pegaba en su rostro, mostraban un extraño brillo en sus ojos — Espero que salgamos pronto de aquí — susurro y entro en su bolsa de dormir — Buenas noches Ash

—Buenas noches, Misty — respondí, estaba mirando la pequeña porción del cielo estrellado que se visaba entre los arboles… pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ese día, las miradas, mis palpitaciones aceleradas… sus abrazos… giré mi rostro y la miré dormir — Misty… —susurré, estaba diferente a la niña que conocí, pero aún así, era la misma persona… Cuando mis ojos, miraron sus labios nuevamente lo entendí todo… Volví a mirar el cielo y apoyé mi brazo sobre mi mirada — me gusta…

Cuando despertamos al otro día, ella preparó un desayuno exprés… calentó un poco de agua, hizo café para ambos, con un pedazo de pan que mi madre le dio antes de salir. Ahora que sabía que me sentía atraído por ella… _¿Debía decírselo? ¿Debía callarlo? ¿Qué es esta confusión de pensamientos? ¿Esto es estar enamorado_? — la miraba tomar su café, no sé si notaba o no que estaba mirándola… pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Cuando al fin alcanzamos su ciudad… podía ver alejarse mi felicidad… tendría que decírselo… O no… Me sentía muy raro…

Llegamos al gimnasio con forma de carrusel… ella se paró en la puerta y me dijo — Gracias por acompañarme, Ash —me sonrió nuevamente, bajé mi mirada nervioso, mis manos sudaban, ella lo notó, lo deduje al escuchar — Ash… ¿Qué te pasa? —la miré, tenía su cabeza un poco inclinada — ¿paso algo?

—Si —afirmé — Misty… yo —titubeaba, no sabía bien que decir — pues… —ella sólo parpadeaba sucesivamente, _¿Qué estaría pensando?_... y nuevamente mi mirada me traicionó, miré su boca… Esos labios que me atraían como imán, no resistí el impulso y la besé.

Pensé, _ahora recibo el golpe más grande de mi vida_, pero no… ella respondió a mi beso… se sentía tan bien… separé mi rostro del de ella y le dije — Misty yo… — ella me sonreía, eso me extraño mucho — ¿Qué pasa?

—Sabes Ash… — _¡Uy qué paso_!… Lo primero que pensé, ahora me manda lejísimos… típico en ella… pero… — espero desde hace tiempo esto… de tu parte — eso si me sorprendió

—¿Ah sí? —pregunté rascando con mi dedo índice mi mejilla — fue como esperabas… —le pregunte con miedo, ella negó con su cabeza.

—Pues no —lo sabía metí la pata… y ahora… tenía miedo pero nuevamente… — fue mucho mejor —la mire con una ceja alta

—¿Lo dices enserio?

—Si Ash… —me sonrió — te lo digo en serio…

—Misty —tomé sus manos — quiero… quieres… —no sabía como preguntarle, en si… _¿Qué quería preguntarle?..._

—¿Si quiero ser tu novia? —preguntó ella por mí, mi mente me hizo caer de golpe en mi realidad, y le afirmé con la cabeza — pues claro que si Ash…

—Ah… —afirmé con mi cabeza… luego reaccioné — ¿Dijiste que sí?

Ella rió y puso su mano en mi mejilla derecha — Sí Ash… dije que si — y me besó…


	2. POV MISTY 1: Noviazgo

**Corazón de Cristal**

**Pov Misty 1: Noviazgo**

Misty Waterflower, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, entrenadora de Pokémons acuáticos. Siempre activa, responsable. Mi mundo era mi gimnasio y mis Pokémons… bueno, no me quejaba de eso, si de la poca cooperación que recibía… sin embargo… mi vida cambió cuando lo volví a ver.

Nos habíamos reencontrado en su casa, en Pueblo Paleta, a varios kilómetros de la mía. Solía ir a visitar a Delia, su mamá, para acompañarla, a cambio recibía clases de cocina y quehaceres domésticos, era ya toda una experta en esos temas.

Con Ash en la casa, decidí irme. El ambiente entre los dos, se sentía tenso y preferí dejarlo para no armar una disputa entre nosotros. Pero aun así, su mamá le pidió que me acompañara a mi casa. Me sentía nerviosa, pero trate de actuar como si nada pasara.

El bosque verde, mi verde pesadilla… los insectos… algo extraño paso allí… Lo abrace, como más de una vez lo habré hecho, pero… sentía su corazón acelerarse con cada abrazo… además de que yo disfrutaba sentirlo tan cerca de mi.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio Celeste, algo muchísimo más raro que el hecho del bosque paso…

Me paré en la puerta de la entrada y le dije sonriendo — Gracias por acompañarme, Ash — el bajó la mirada, se lo veía nervioso así que le pregunté inclinando un poco mi cabeza — Ash… ¿Qué te pasa? — él me miró — ¿paso algo?

— Si —me afirmó — Misty yo… pues —titubeaba, yo solo lo miraba confundida por su reacción, no característica de él, me volvió a mirar, casi no pude reaccionar ya que se acercó a mí y me besó.

Me tomó enteramente por sorpresa, pero no pude evitar responderle al beso… Mi tan anhelado beso con Ash… había llegado en ese momento.

Separó su rostro de mi lentamente — Misty yo —lo miré sonriendo, que más podía hacer, pero creo que eso lo molesto — ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en tono sorprendido y molesto

— Sabes Ash… —le susurre — espero desde hace tiempo esto… de tu parte — tenía que ser sincera, eso era lo que sentía, y pensaba justamente en ese momento.

— ¿Ah si? —preguntó rascando su mejilla con el dedo índice — fue como esperabas… —me pregunto con miedo, pero le negué con la cabeza

— Pues no —lo miré — fue mucho mejor —él me miró con una ceja alta.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Sí Ash… —le sonreí — te lo digo en serio…

— Misty —tomó mis manos — quiero… quieres… —volvió a titubear, ese Ash se me hacía tan tierno, asi que lo pregunte por él.

— ¿Si quiero ser tu novia? —él afirmó con su cabeza, así que conteste — Pues claro que si Ash…

— Ah… —afirmó con su cabeza… luego reaccionó — ¿Dijiste que sí?

Me dio risa, me acerqué a él, bueno, el paso que estábamos separados, puse mi mano en su mejilla derecha — Sí Ash… dije que sí — y lo bese…

Me sentía feliz, emocionada, había conseguido algo que buscaba sin hacerlo, sentía sus manos en mi cintura, mis manos aferradas a su nuca, sin importarnos más nada, que eso en ese momento.

No podía ser todo perfecto, una voz tosió detrás de mí, asi que tuvimos que dejar ese acto tan dulce, para ver quien era, pues mi hermana Daisy, estaba cruzada de brazos en la entrada del gimnasio — ¡qué espectáculo señorita!

— ¿Daisy? —exclamé con ingenuidad.

— Si —ella se miró a si misma y miro su cabellera rubia — si, soy Daisy… ¿Qué sucede aquí?

— Pues —me miré con Ash, él sonrió y dio un paso al frente — Lo que viste, un beso. — respondió de manera chistosa, tenía ganas de reírme, pero a mi hermana no le pareció gracioso. — Bueno Daisy… —puso su mano en la nuca — sólo besaba a mi novia.

No sé porque supuse que eso era lo que ella quería oír, pues cuando Ash pronunció aquellas palabras, sus ojos dejaron la seriedad, y se acercó a él muy emocionada, esa sí era mi hermana, respire aliviada, aunque Ash que quedo asfixiado por el abrazo de Daisy no pudiera hacerlo.

Ash se iba a ir, pero mi hermana no lo dejo, le insistió que pasara, empujándolo sutilmente para que entrara. No me quedaron dudas de su emoción, cuando llamó a mis otras dos hermanas mayores, Violeta que tenía el cabello azul en alto parecía asustada, Lily que estaba con su ropa de gimnasio, las dos miraban a Ash, que me miraba a mí en busca de auxilio.

— Miren a los que pesque besándose en la puerta del gimnasio — Daisy nos señaló, cruce mi mirada con la de Ash, y luego mire a mis hermanas, las cuales estaban que no lo podían creer.

— ¿En serio? —preguntaron las dos, y Daisy afirmó con la cabeza, asi que las dos se acercaron a Ash y lo abrazaron nuevamente.

— Bueno basta ya —me interpuse entre Ash y mis hermanas — parece que lo están acosando, déjenlo en paz. — Mis hermanas rieron, yo las mire con una de mis cejas arqueadas — ¿Qué les pasa?

— Nada Misty —sonrieron — ¡Vamos a festejar el noviazgo! —las tres pusieron sus puños en altos.

— Ash… —le susurré — discúlpalas — él sonreía

— Descuida Misty —cerró sus ojos — no te preocupes.

— Podrás soportar a mis hermanas —lo miré a los ojos, se veía seguro de lo que hacia

— Si Misty… —sonrió de nuevo — lo haré por ti

— Gracias —suspiré

Mis hermanas, en cinco minutos prepararon una mini celebración para los cinco, estaban demasiado emocionadas, ya hasta el punto que me daban miedo.

Luego del brindis, Ash se fue, tenía que volver a su casa, aunque ganas de que no se vaya, no me faltaban. Me sentía en plena, feliz de la vida. No era para menos… tenía un novio, no uno cualquiera, si no el amor de mi vida, el chico que me gustaba desde niña ahora era mi pareja — di un giro en mi lugar — ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Ash y yo, teníamos nuestras vidas, casi no nos veíamos, tal vez llegaban a pasar semanas enteras, meses… sin vernos, pero algo era seguro, cuando nos reencontrábamos aprovechábamos al máximo el tiempo juntos, en si, es una relación rara.

Pero rara o no, nos hacía muy felices, y eso era lo que realmente nos importaba. Yo seguía yendo a Pueblo Paleta cada fin de semana, sin problema alguno, Delia cada vez que me veía, exclamaba lo increíble de que sea su nuera, llegó a un momento de ser gracioso, se la veía tan llena de vida, que me ponía contenta.

Nuestros amigos, se enteraron enseguida de nuestra alegría, eso si que fue una escena que se merece recordar…

Había pasado dos semanas de que Ash y yo habíamos decidido ponernos de novios… y queríamos que ellos lo supieran; asi que Ash los reunió en su casa, todos estaban esperándome, y yo… llegue tarde…

—¡Lo siento! — les grite cuando entre a la casa de Ash

—Ya era hora señorita —me contestó Ash algo molesto

—Disculpen…

—Bueno, ya estamos todos — comenzó Ash — tengo algo que contarles

—¿Qué sucede Ash? —preguntó Brock, un joven moreno de cabello puntiagudo

—Verán… — sus mejillas se tornaron rojas — me puse de novio

May, Dawn y Max se atragantaron con el té, yo le golpeé la espalda a Max que era él que tenía a mi lado

—Respira —le susurre

—Vaya Ash —exclamó May — esa si que es una noticia que no esperábamos

—¿con quien? —preguntó Dawn emocionada

—No sé si la conocen… —puso su mano en el mentón haciéndose el importante

—Pues si no nos dices… —comentó Max

—Se llama Misty… —un silencio enorme se armó, y las miradas me apuntaron a mí.

—Je… —puse la mano en mi nuca — pos si soy yo…

—Increíble —susurraron

Por unos minutos, todo fue un silencio, Ash y yo nos mirábamos confundidos, no pensamos que iban a reaccionar de esa manera…

Por suerte Brock rompió ese horrible silencio…

—Desde cuando…

—Desde que volví del viaje —le respondió Ash algo serio, no le gustaba la actuación de los chicos con el tema.

—O sea — comentó Max — desde hace dos semanas

—Así es —acoté aún observándolos preocupada por el actuar de todos.

May suspiro — Eso cambia las cosas

—¿Eh? — dijimos Ash y yo al mismo momento

Dawn nos miró — Pensábamos que llevaban más tiempo en esto…

Ash sonrió — No chicos, se lo dijimos esta semana, porque Misty no podía salir antes del gimnasio

Les hice una reverencia — Lo siento, pero mi deber de líder me lo impedía

Dawn y May aplaudieron — Bueno no importa —sonrieron — Felicidades… y que sea para siempre.

Ash tomó mi mano y me sonrió — Eso espero chicos…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Así, todos sabían nuestra relación, se sentía muy a gusto poder gritarle a los cuatro vientos este amor que siento por Ash Ketchum… ahora y siempre…


	3. POV Ash 2: El legado de amor

**Corazón de Cristal**

**Pov Ash 2: La legado de amor ~Corazón de Cristal~**

Todo había sido rápido, demasiado rápido y sencillo para ser real. Tenía la sensación de que por la mañana despertara y todo fuera un sueño, pero no… aun despierto era mi realidad.

Pasaba muy poco tiempo en Kanto, siempre viajes, aventuras y los Pokémons se interponían entre nosotros, pero aun así, esperábamos ese respiro para poder vernos.

De aquella declaración ya había pasado casi un año, para ser exactos, pasado mañana es un año de aquella ocasión en ciudad celeste…

Estaba desesperado, consultando que le podía regalar para nuestro primer año… realmente no era mi fuerte pensar en esas cosas… cosa que mi mamá… si sabia.

— ¿Un regalo para Misty? —le respondió a mi comentario con una pregunta, a la que asenté con mi cabeza

— Si, ya será un año que ella y yo estamos juntos mamá… No sé que regalarle —me senté resignado en la silla, mi mamá se acercó y puso su mano derecha en mi espalda.

— Tranquilo hijo —la miré y me sonrió — yo tengo algo que le puedes dar.

— ¿Qué? —exclamé sorprendido ante la mirada de mi madre, que lucía tan contenta.

— Espérame aquí —me pidió, salió de la cocina, subió las escaleras y regresó al poco tiempo, sosteniendo entre sus manos un estuche rojo.

— ¿Mamá? — exclamé con sorpresa, yo sabia que había dentro de ese estuche rojo que ella siempre cuido con demasiado cariño — acaso…

— Yo creo que es hora de que cambie de dueña —me respondió dándome el estuche — ¿tú no?

— Pero mamá… —tomé el estuche, sabía lo que valía para ella, eso —

— El Corazón de Cristal, ha pasado de mano en mano en tu familia paterna Ash… desde que tu bisabuelo se lo regaló a tu bisabuela, desde que tu bisabuela se lo dio a tu abuelo, para que se lo diera a tu abuela, y como tu abuela se lo dio a tu padre para que me lo de a mí, así yo hoy, te lo doy a ti, cariño.

— Gracias mamá — deje el estuche sobre la mesa y la abrace — muchísimas gracias

— Ash, tú solo asegúrate de ser feliz —me sonrió — esa es la mejor forma de agradecerme.

— Está bien mamá — asenté con mi cabeza — así será…

Ella me ayudó a envolverlo para regalo, ya que estaba tan nervioso, que terminaba empaquetando mis manos en vez del estuche, mi mamá suspiro y lo hizo por mí.

—Misty preparó una sorpresa para mí —le comenté a mi madre — pero la sorpresa se la llevara ella…

—Pues claro Ash —me dio el paquete envuelto, luego de hacerle un lazo con una cinta — no es un regalo que se pueda comprar… es un regalo muy especial… Se que ella lo sabrá valorar… y quien sabe, si en un futuro, ella se lo de — me sonrió — a alguno de mis nietos

—Mamá… — ella siempre sabía las palabras justas para hacerme sentir tan bien — bueno —le di un beso en la mejilla — Me voy —apoyé mi mano derecha en la cabeza de mi Pikachu — ¿Cuida a mamá, quieres? — Pikachu me respondió con un asentamiento de su cabeza y salí de mi casa…

Tarde dos días en llegar como si hubiera estado todo planeado, cuando llegue al edificio a las afueras de ciudad Celeste, ese gran Dewgong que se veía azul por la noche, aceleró mi corazón… Aunque cada latido aumentaba en cuando tomé el camino de luces, que llevaba a la entrada.

Cuando llegue a la puerta, tres jóvenes vestidas muy elegantes estaban en el hall, sus hermanas lucían muy bonitas — ¿A dónde van? —le pregunte al entrar, parecieron asustarse por mi entrada tan repentina, pero me sonrieron

— Salimos —me respondió la chica rubia — Vamos a hacer la excepción de salir de casa

— No te imaginas —con ironía me dijo Violeta — cuanto nos molesta dejar el gimnasio

— Si, tanto que ya nos vamos — Lily empujo a sus hermanas para salir — Misty esta adentro — me dijo y se desaparecieron tras la puerta…

— Bueno… —aspire hondo y entre al gimnasio, cuando la encontré, la vi dándole de comer a sus Pokémons, tenía el cabello enroscado, vestía un short y una camisa de flores cerrada con un nudo bajo sus… Tosí para que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí

— ¡Ash! — dio un salto para pararse, y casi se cayó a la piscina

— Cuidado — la sostuve con una mano y la jale hacia mi, ella quedó pegada a mí, mirándome fijamente — ¿Este es el recibimiento que me das?

— No — me respondió dándome un beso — Pero…

— Si, lo sé, llegue un poquito temprano — con mi mano en la nuca — disculpa

— No, está bien — me sonrió — ¿me ayudaras con los Pokémons?

— Esta bien — le regrese la sonrisa y la ayude con los platos de comidas para los Pokémons. Cuando pensé que habíamos terminado, ella me condujo a la cocina, por otros tarros que me hizo sostener — ¿y esto?

— Los Pokémons del acuario comen también — me sonrió, tomando una escalera, y salió a los acuarios — esto es todo los días

Que trabajo hacia, era algo que me sorprendía, y lo hacia a diario, a eso llamo yo, _entusiasmo y responsabilidad_… ¿Dije responsabilidad? — reí para mi mismo, ella me miró con una ceja alta

— ¿De que te ríes? —preguntó algo molesta

— De nada Misty — le respondí algo nervioso

— Bueno —bajo las escaleras — espérame aquí, me iré a bañar…

— Okey… — se alejó de mí y desapareció tras una puerta del acuario.

Pues, no sabía que hacer en ese lugar, era un lugar algo… acuático — volví a reír para mi mismo — estaba tan nervioso, que no pensaba lo que decía, metí mi mano en mi chaleco — espero que nos vaya bien… — apreté el estuche en mi mano — espero que así sea…

Aun me parecía increíble, pero tenía la inseguridad de que algo malo sucedería no sé porque…

Cuando ella regresó, una hora después, estaba a punto de comentarle algo por el tiempo tardado, pero no pude, no por miedo, si no que su presencia me dejo cautivo.

La Misty que apareció en los acuarios, llegaba su cabello sobre los hombros, un vestido cortó acampanado de color rosado oscuro, y tenía un brillo rojo en sus labios. Ella se acercó a mí, y dio una vuelta — ¿Qué opinas? — me preguntó con un tono rosado en sus mejillas, que no sabía si era maquillaje o producto de un sonrojo…

— Pues —titubee al mirarla de pie a cabeza — estas… muy bonita

— Ay —apoyó sus brazos en mis hombros — ese cumplido merece un premio, feliz aniversario —y me besó, puse mis manos en su espalda para responderle el premio que recibí por solo decirle la verdad con mucho entusiasmo — Ash —me susurró cuando separó su rostro del mío — me tarde un poco mas, porque estaba haciendo algo…

— ¿Qué? —le pregunte con curiosidad, ella tomó mi mano, y me llevo hacia la cocina del gimnasio, el lugar estaba oscuro, había dos largas velas encendidas en un candelabro sobre la mesa — tú…

— Ya te dije, no soy buena para esto, Ash —me dijo frunciendo sus hombros — Ninguno lo es, pero hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿no?

— Pues si… — Misty se adelanto, pero la detuve, así que me miró.

— Yo, antes de que cenemos quiero darte algo

— ¿Qué? — me miró confundida.

— Veras —baje mi mirada y saque el estuche de mi bolsillo — Mira Misty, debes prometerme algo…

— ¿Qué? — me miró con su cabeza un poco inclinada

— Que cuidaras lo que hay aquí adentro como si fuera mi propio amor… Vale demasiado para mi familia, y quiero dártelo a ti… por eso necesito que me lo prometas

— Esta bien Ash — me contesto afirmando con su cabeza — te lo prometo

— Pues toma — le entregue el estuche, ella lo tomo

— ¿Puedo abrirlo? — le asenté con la cabeza y lo rompió el papel que lo envolvía, luego tomo el estuche rojo con su manos y me miro — Ash esto es…

— ¿Qué? —ella me miró emocionada al momento que abrió el estuche

— Tu mamá —me respondió — me conto del corazón de cristal, el legado de la familia Ketchum…

— Pues, ahora eres parte de ese legado… es mi legado de amor hacia ti…

— Ash — apoyó el estuche en la mesa, y se lanzó a mis brazos dándome un abrazo muy fuerte — Gracias Ash… por dejarme ser parte de esa tradición

— No me lo agradezcas… — puse mis manos en su rostro — yo te tengo que agradecer, por este, extraño pero maravilloso año que cumplimos los dos.

— El primero de muchos años Ash… — me miraba fijamente, sus ojos verdes se perdían en los míos, no resistí más la tentación y la bese.

— Bueno —se separo de mí — Vamos a comer, que tengo hambre…

— Esta bien —le corrí la silla para que se sentara, y luego me senté yo

— Espero que todo sea de tu agrado Ash — me dijo con una sonrisa, se la veía tan radiante…

Fue una cena en silencio, solo comíamos y me quedaba como tonto, viéndola a ella, cada movimiento cada gesto que hacia fue es y será cautivador para mí… ¿Eso me causaba estar enamorado? ¿Eso era el síntoma correcto de ese sentimiento?…

No sabía que era… pero creo que tampoco me importaba saberlo…

Ya se había hecho muy tarde, la comida fue de lo mejor, me sentía muy agasajado por Misty… ella me miraba y sonreía — ¿Qué te pasa? — se levantó, se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano, así que me levante — ¿Misty?

Ella apoyó nuevamente sus brazos en mis hombros, su cara junto a la mía y su voz suave al nivel de un susurro que me dice — Quédate conmigo esta noche — la mire sorprendido como si de un juego se tratase pero no, su mirada segura clavada en mis ojos, me decía que iba en serio…

—¿No sabes? —me sonrió — bueno, dejemos que tu instinto, te lo responda — acercó su rostro aun más al mío, amagaba con besarme, rosaba mis labios con los suyos, pero en ese juego me declaró un total perdedor, porque ella terminó haciendo conmigo… lo que quería…


	4. POV MISTY 2: El legado de amor

**Bueno, para los que preguntaban, este fic es de antaño, cuando lo subi por primera vez, llego mas o menos a los 40 review u.ù esta es una resubida.**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón de Cristal<strong>

**Pov Misty 2: La legado de amor ~Corazón de Cristal~**

Todo paso rápido, extrañamente perfecto para ser una realidad. Pero ¿Por qué no podía serlo? Tenía a la persona que siempre quise a mi lado. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Estaba sentada en mi cama viendo mi regalo entre mis manos, el corazón de cristal, era un objeto muy bonito, en el cual estaba entallada la frase "Juntos por siempre". Me sentía feliz de tenerlo frente a mí… sabia lo que valía y significaba para la familia de Ash…

Pero si hay algo de que alegrarme hoy… era tenerlo conmigo.

Lo miraba dormir a mi lado, estaba tan bonito, sacudí mi cabeza, me levanté, luego de guardar el corazón de cristal en su estuche y salí de mi habitación. Me apoyé en la puerta y suspiré, tiré con mis manos, mi cabello hacia atrás y me dirigí a los acuarios.

De los acuarios a la cocina no hay mucho trecho, cuando entré, mis hermanas desayunaban, como si estuvieran condenadas a muerte… me preguntaba como hacían para mantenerse asi, sin hacer nada — reí para mi misma

— ¿A qué hora se fue Ash? —ay dios, mi risa se esfumó, sentí mis mejillas calientes

— Pues… —las mire apenadas— Ash no se fue —les comenté jugando con mis dedos— Se quedo aquí

— ¿Qué? —gritaron las tres— ¿Cómo que se quedo aquí?

— Pues —puse una de mis manos en la nuca, mientras con la otra preparaba el desayuno para los dos— es que era tarde… no podía dejar que se fuera.

— ¿Tarde? —las oír decir a coro a las tres— Nosotras llegamos a la una de la madrugada…. No es tarde…

— Pero…

— Además… ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Daisy

— ¿Qué paso con qué?

— ¡Con Ash y tú, Misty! — exclamó Lily

Levanté la bandeja — ¿Y si no quiero decirles qué pasó?

—La pagaras caro…

Las miré, las amenazas no eran lo suyo, así que salí de allí, con la bandeja en mi mano, me dirigí a mi habitación nuevamente.

Cuando entre Ash seguía dormido, deje en mi escritorio la bandeja y me acerque a él— Ash... — le susurré dándole un beso en la mejilla

Se despertó sobresaltado — Calma Ash… —le susurré con una sonrisa — me vió y comenzó a refregarse sus ojos con sus puños, como si no creyera que allí estaba yo junto a él, esa mañana.

— Bue… buenos días Misty —me dijo con vergüenza y su rostro apenado

— Buenos días Ash —le sonreí— ¿desayunamos?

— Esta bien…

Luego de desayunar, se iba a regresar a pueblo Paleta, claro que en el camino, se cruzó con mis hermanas, que lo interrogaron como si hubiera robado algo. Tomé a Ash del brazo y lo alejé de ellas.

Una vez afuera, me despedí de él con un beso y se fue.

A medida que pasaba el día, más y más me acordaba de ese día tan hermoso que fue ayer…

Estuve rogándoles a mis hermanas para que se fueran, nada había que las convenciera de que lo hagan… hasta que al fin lo logre. Tenía una técnica infalible, sus admiradores adinerados… pasaron por ellas.

Con mis hermanas fuera de mis planes, decidí terminar con la cena, y luego me comencé a darle de comer a los Pokémons.

Estaba muy distraída, cuando oí a alguien toser detrás de mi, voltee a verlo, y estaba él

— ¡Ash! — di un salto para pararme, y casi caigo a la piscina si no fuera porque me detuvo

— Cuidado — tomó mi mano, me jaló hacia él y quedamos muy juntos, lo miraba fijamente — ¿ese es el recibimiento que me das? — me preguntó

— No — le respondí dándole un beso — este… Pero…

— Si, lo sé llegue un poquito temprano — respondió con su mano en la nuca — disculpa

— No está bien — le sonreí — ¿me ayudaras con los Pokémon?

— Esta bien —me respondió con una sonrisa, así que lo guie hacia la cocina para buscar más cuencos de comida Pokémon, pero el parecía sorprendido — ¿y esto?

— Los Pokémon del acuario comen también — le di para que llevara los cuencos, y yo tome una escalera — esto es todo los días — y salí del lugar, seguida por él… sabia que me miraba mientras trabajaba, pero de pronto dio una carcajada, y lo mire molesta

— ¿de qué te ríes? —

— De nada Misty —me respondió algo nervioso

— Bueno —baje las escaleras— espérame aquí, me iré a bañar…

— Okey… —me aleje de él… y entré a mi habitación a bañarme, quería hacerlo todo lo más rápido posible… pero sabía que no era posible.

Terminé de bañarme, me vestí con un vestido rosado oscuro acampanado, peiné mi cabello, el cual lo dejé suelto y le di a mis labios un brillo rojo.

Salí de mi habitación, y fui a la cocina a preparar todo para la cena… pero sabia que me había tardado demasiado, asi que apure mis pasos.

Lo encontré aún en los acuarios, parecía algo hipnotizado, di una vuelta frente a él — ¿Qué opinas? —sin evitar sonrojarme al preguntar

— Pues —titubeó, su mirada me recorrió de pie a cabeza— estás… muy bonita

— Ay —apoyé mis brazos en sus hombros— ese cumplido merece un premio, feliz aniversario — y lo besé, puso sus manos en mi espalda— Ash —le susurre cuando separe mi rostro del suyo — me tarde un poco más, porque estaba haciendo algo…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con curiosidad, le sonreí, tomé su mano, y lo llevé hacia la cocina del gimnasio, el lugar estaba oscuro, había dos largas velas encendidas en un candelabro sobre la mesa — tú…

— Ya te dije, no soy buena para esto Ash —me sentía apenada así que fruncí mis hombros— ninguno lo es, pero hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, no?

Él me respondió afirmativamente, asi que decidí empezar a servir cuando me detuvo.

— Yo, antes de que cenemos quiero darte algo

— ¿Qué? —lo miré confundida.

— Verás —bajó su mirada y sacó un estuche rojo de su bolsillo — Mira Misty, debes prometerme algo

— ¿Qué? — incliné un poco mi cabeza

— Qué cuidarás lo que hay aquí adentro como si fuera mi propio amor… Vale demasiado para mi familia, y quiero dártelo a ti… por eso necesito que me lo prometas

— Está bien Ash — le asenté con mi cabeza — te lo prometo

— Pues toma — extendió el paquete en sus manos y lo tomé

— ¿Puedo abrirlo? —él me respondió con su sí, así que quité el papel del estuche… cuando lo vi, no podía creerlo — Ash esto es…

— ¿Qué? — me preguntó

— Tu mamá —le respondí emocionada— me contó del corazón de cristal, el legado de la familia Ketchum…

— Pues, ahora eres parte de ese legado… es mi legado de amor hacia ti…

— Ash —dejé el estuche en la mesa, y me lancé sin pensarlo a sus brazos dándole un abrazo muy fuerte— Gracias Ash… por dejarme ser parte de esa tradición

— No me lo agradezcas… —tomó entre sus manos mi rostro— yo te tengo que agradecer, por este, extraño pero maravilloso año que cumplimos los dos.

— El primero de muchos años Ash… —le dije mirándolo fijamente, perdiéndome en esos ojos café… él me miraba de la misma manera… hasta que me besó

— Bueno — lo separé de mí — vamos a comer, que tengo hambre…

— Esta bien — me respondió corriéndome la silla para que yo me sentara, luego se sentó el

— Espero que todo sea de tu agrado Ash

La cena fue en silencio, estaba sorprendida de mi propia comida. Notaba como me miraba, parecía que controlaba cada movimiento que hacia, sólo quería hacerlo sentir bien, era lo único que me importaba en ese momento.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — me preguntó cuando notó mis miradas y sonrisas, me levanté, me acerqué a él y tomé su mano. Él se levantó algo sorprendido— ¿Misty?

Apoyé mis brazos nuevamente en sus hombros, acerqué mi rostro al de él, y en un susurro le dije — Quédate conmigo esta noche —me miró sorprendido, tal vez no me creía, pero yo estaba segura de lo que pedía. Aunque sabia que mi pequeño ingenuo, tardaría en comprenderme… mis ojos estaban clavados en los suyos…

— yo… — comentó en un titubeo

—¿No sabes? —le sonreí — bueno, dejemos que tu instinto, te lo responda —acerqué mi rostro al de él y lo besé. Lo tenía preso en mis brazos, no iría a ningún lado. Por suerte, reacciono, puso sus brazos en mi espalda, ahora estaba yo prisionera de él… de sus besos…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Sacudí mi cabeza para salir por un momento de mis recuerdos, era feliz recordando, pero más aún lo era en mi realidad…

Pero mi felicidad acabó en pocos minutos…

Entré a mi habitación, y vi a mis hermanas.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —les grite a las tres que se asustaron

— ¡Nada! —respondieron las tres

— ¿Qué hacen? —noté el corazón de cristal en la mano de Daisy— ¡Dame eso!

— ¿Qué es? —me preguntó mirándolo

— ¡Es un regalo de Ash, dámelo! —le ordené

— ¿Y si no te lo damos?

— No sean tontas —le suplicaba, tenía un mal presentimiento de eso, el corazón no terminaría sano en manos de ellas

— Está bien —bufó y puso el corazón en el estuche — Gracias por confiar en nosotras hermanita —me comentó molesta pero no me importó

— Encima que nos fuimos para que tú pudieras estar con Ash…

— Bueno… está bien —suspiré—, en si tienen razón. Eso es un legado de amor

— ¿Legado de amor?

— Si, paso de mano en mano en la familia de Ash… y anoche él me lo regalo a mí…

— Increíble — Violeta colocó el estuche en mi escritorio— ¡Qué romántico!

— Si —exclamó sorprendida— más viniendo de quien viene…

— Bueno, dejen eso ahí y váyanse… —pero sabia que era demasiado pedir… fue cuando vi al cabello azul de mi hermana chocarse con el estuche rojo y caer al piso

Tapé mi rostro, no podía creer lo que vi… no quería hacerlo.

—¡Misty lo siento! — Violeta sonó afligida, me acerqué a la puerta, les pedí que se retiraran y las tres lo hicieron.

Me acerqué al estuche tirado, rogando porque estuviera sano, pero no… el estuche se abrió y el corazón se partió en cinco pedazos, caí arrodilla al lado de los trozos de mi legado de amor.

¿Qué haría? Ash debía saberlo… tenia mucho miedo, solo pude tomar los cristales en mi mano y guardarlo dentro del estuche nuevamente…

—Espero que me entienda… aunque sé que será… muy difícil…


	5. POV ASH 3: Corazón Roto

**Corazón de Cristal**

**Pov Ash 3: Corazón Roto**

El mundo parecía sonreírme, creo que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que me sentía plenamente feliz. Habíamos cumplido un año con Misty, un año de aquella rara declaración que le hice a puertas del gimnasio Celeste.

Ella logró envolverme con sus encantos, que aun no entiendo por qué no los vi antes, estaba hipnotizado, estaba hechizado con ella. Tal vez sonará un poco ridículo, pero así me sentía… sobretodo después de sentir su piel tan suave junto a la mía…

Cuando llegué a mi casa en pueblo Paleta, mi mamá salió a recibirme, me acerqué a ella le di un abrazo y la hice girar conmigo. Ella me pedía que me detuviera pero no podía.

— ¿Ash? —me dijo preocupada— ¿Qué sucede hijo?

— Ay mamá —la abracé— me siento tan feliz…

— Veo que te fue bien con Misty el otro día…

— Mamá —tomé sus manos, ella me miraba con una sonrisa— Me siento totalmente feliz… no sé que más puedo pedir…

— Mientras puedan soportar todo los que les pase hijo… todo saldrá bien…

— Claro… además… tenemos nuestro amuleto… nuestro corazón de cristal

— Eso si —le sonrió— me había olvidado que le dimos a Misty el legado

— Estaba muy emocionada de recibirlo…

— Ah… —me dijo mi mamá y la miré.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Me pediste algo hace unos días, antes de irte…

— Me conseguiste los boletos —le pregunté con mis manos frente a mí, ella me sonrió y se fue hacia la cocina, cuando volvió los tenía en su mano — Mamá…

— Una semana con todo pago, en el Spa de Isla Arenesis

— Mamá —la tomé del rostro y le di un beso en la frente — te amo…

— Yo sólo quiero verte feliz Ash… —me sonrió— Eso es lo único que a mí me importa en esta vida… por algo te traje a ella —la abracé. Creo que mi mamá era todo lo que necesitaba para continuar… bueno… ahora eran dos: Ella y Misty

Mis pensamientos estaban fuertemente en mi cabeza, me acosté en mi cama, con mi amigo amarillo a mi lado, nunca me había separado de él, y esos días se me habían hecho aun más raros por ese motivo. Miré los boletos que mi mamá me había conseguido, era un centro turístico muy importante, muy bonito, ideal para parejas, y ya que tanto ella como yo, teníamos nuestras vidas tan agitadas por los Pokémon… ¿Un descanso no nos haría daño, no?

Aunque algo extraño paso esa semana, no sé si sería yo o que… pero ella lucía muy triste… desganada… ¿Estará cansada? Me preguntaba para mi mismo… Qué bueno que conseguí esos boletos.

Le pedí que viniera a casa, tenia que decirle de los boletos, personalmente. Sabía que se alegraría al saber la noticia. Aunque sólo le di una pista, diciéndole que le avisara a sus hermanas que no volvería pronto a casa.

Confundida como estaba, me afirmó con la cabeza y cortó la comunicación… Mi mamá notó su mirada triste, y me lo comentó, a decir verdad no necesitaba decírmelo, cada día su mirada lucia mas triste… ¿Qué le pasara?

Misty llegó dos días después a mi casa, con esa mirada triste que me rompía el alma — ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté, ella estaba con la voz entrecortada.

— Ash —me susurró— paso algo grave…

— ¿Qué? —la palabra "grave" fue un golpe fuerte, ¿Qué era lo que podría ser grave? Dio un fuerte sollozo y no pude evitarlo, no quería verla sufrir — Después me lo dices —le pedí.

— ¡Pero Ash! —me gritó— Necesito decirte esto

— Me lo dirás en nuestras vacaciones

— ¿En nuestras vacaciones? —su mirada se invadió de sorpresa

— ¿Qué dices? —le mostré los boletos con una gran sonrisa — Tengo boletos para isla Arenesis… — sus ojos mostraron un brillo extraño —¿Qué pasa?

— Llevo tiempo queriendo conocer ese lugar Ash… —dio un nuevo sollozo y me abrazó, no quería preguntar mucho, sólo la abrazaba, pero ahora era seguro, algo no andaba bien.

— Salimos ahora…. ¿te parece?

— Como quieras Ash… —me respondió aspirando profundamente

— Salgamos entonces…

Partimos a la estación del ferry, que no quedaba muy lejos de pueblo Paleta. Un puerto muy lujoso había ahora en el sur del pueblo, estaba acostumbrado a que fuera solo una simple salida a la mar…. Llegamos a uno de los barcos más lujosos del lugar, ese nos llevaría a nuestras merecidas vacaciones.

Pero, Misty aun seguía callada y como que ya empezó a molestarme el desconocido tema de su silencio.

Estaba solo en cubierta mirando el océano, apoyado en la barandilla junto a Pikachu, mi compañero también vino con nosotros porque había un parque Pokémon, en el cual pensaba dejarlo para que descanse también junto a los demás Pokémon…

Mas ahora el tema de Misty me estaba carcomiendo la mente. Suspire y decidí ver que era lo que le pasaba. Cuando entré a la habitación que le dieron a ella, estaba llorando…

— Misty, ¿qué paso? —me acerqué corriendo al verla así, me arrodillé frente a ella, pero no me miraba — Misty… ¿Qué paso? —volví a repetir poniendo mis manos sobre las de ella

— Fueron mis hermanas Ash… —me susurró entre sollozos — las odio… —no podía verla asi, me estaba angustiando verla llorar de esa manera.

— ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Qué tan grave es? —¿Para qué pregunté?, sacó sus manos de debajo de las mías, tomó su bolso y sacó el estuche rojo que días atrás le había regalado, estaba atónito, me paré en el lugar tieso, al ver como bajaba su mirada, desprendiendo de sus ojos lagrimas, que caían sobre el estuche al momento que lo abría.

— Lo siento… —extendió el estuche con… el corazón de cristal— se rompió Ash…

— ¿Cómo que se rompió? —no pude preguntar otra cosa, mi mente se apagó, no podía decir nada más que esas palabras.

— Mis hermanas lo tomaron, se rompió por accidente —ella aun lloraba, tanto como yo quería hacerlo en ese momento, tampoco podía gritarla, estaba bastante mal… y yo no quería terminar empeorándola, tomé el estuche, lo cerré y salí de la habitación.

Muy triste entre a la mía, me senté en la cama y suspire — ¿Por qué? —me pregunté, al abrir el estuche, y ver el pequeño legado de amor, mi corazón de cristal roto en cinco partes. Me sentía devastado, cerré el estuche, caí sobre la cama y oculte mi rostro en la almohada por todo el tiempo que duró el viaje…

¿Qué haría ahora? Casi no podía verla a la cara, había sido culpa de sus hermanas, pero igualmente no lo cuidó, sentía que no había cuidado lo que le pedí, y le hice prometer… Había roto su promesa… había roto mi corazón…

¿Cómo seguiríamos ahora?

Cuando llegamos a la isla, baje rápidamente junto a Pikachu para llevar mis Pokémon, al parque de recreación, la deje atrás… No me importo… solo quería tenerla lejos en ese momento… no quería decirle algo… —suspire— de lo que después pudiera arrepentirme…

No tardé mucho en dejar mis pokebolas en aquel lugar… que según me di cuenta ocupaba buena parte de la isla, me hicieron llenar un formulario, que Pokémon dejaba y donde estaría hospedado.

Cuando llegue al hotel donde me alojaría con ella, estaba esperándome ahí, su mirada aun en el suelo, su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos verdes, y sus manos escondidas tras ella. Me partía el alma… verla asi… pero necesitaba hacerme la idea de lo que ella hizo…

Tenía mas de 100 años ese corazón de cristal… no era algo que podías ir y comprar otro. Tenia un valor especial, que ningún otro tendría… el hecho de pasar de mano en mano entre mi familia…

Ella sabia que era importante para mí… Pase al lado de ella — Vamos a registrarnos —entré al lugar, seguido por ella…

Llegue a la recepción del gran hotel donde mi mamá había hecho las reservaciones, dije mi nombre, y el hombre de traje que me atendió reviso en su computadora. Efectivamente, reconocieron mi hombre, pero…

—Su habitación es la 140 del séptimo piso

—¿Eh? —caí en cuenta — ¿sólo una habitación?

—Si… cuando su madre Delia Ketchum, llamó para hacer la reservación, pidió una habitación para pareja

—Ay mi mama —puse mi mano en mi rostro

Allí sonó la voz de Misty en un tono muy bajo — Ella no sabia lo que paso… —la miré, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar — Será mejor irme… —y se fue del lugar.

Dejé el bolso que tenía en mi mano al botones que apareció a mi lado, y Salí tras ella.

La situación de la isla no me ayudaba mucho, prácticamente nada, mucha gente que me impedía el paso, personas con bolsas, mujeres con sus carritos de bebes… niños jugando con sus Pokémon…

Rayos, cuando estás más apurado, más tardas… en si, estaba perdido en el lugar. No solo mi cuerpo en ese sitio, mi mente también lo estaba y no sabía donde podría estar…

—Misty… —me decía a mi mismo — ¿Por qué no cumpliste con tu promesa, por qué…?

Las horas iban pasando, las calles poco a poco quedaban despejadas… baje a la playa, el último lugar donde me faltaba buscar… y tampoco estaba allí…

—¿A dónde se fue? —me preguntaba entre suspiros. No me quedo otra opción más que regresar al hotel en donde nos habíamos alojado…

Se suponía que serian unas vacaciones felices los dos juntos, ahora que estábamos tan bien… Y no… todo tenía que arruinarse porque se rompió el legado de amor…

Me senté frente a la playa, me quede viendo la apuesta de sol desde lejos… la brisa del mar pegaba en mi cara… tanto asi que cuando ya la sentía salada… me levante y me volví al hotel.

Cuando estaba volviendo al hotel con mi mirada baja, cubierta por la visera de mi gorra, me lleve por delante a alguien — Discúlpeme, no vi por donde iba —la mire, y me quede inmóvil — Misty…

Ella lucia ahora una sonrisa, me dejo sorprendido… — Hola Ash —me dijo cerrando sus ojos

—¿Qué pasa? —me sentí un poco ofendido por su forma en la que actuaba ahora

—Estuve pensando algo… —bajó su mirada— Creo que… si vamos a… seguir asi… lo mejor es terminar.

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi mente, como si fuera una broma — ¿Qué? —le grité.

Misty me miró, sus ojos volvieron a estar llorosos — Al menos que me dejes esta semana, intentar reparar —hizo una reverencia— tu roto corazón Ash

Retrocedí un paso, me dejo sorprendido — Misty…

Me miró derramando lágrimas nuevamente con sus puños frente a ella — Por favor Ash… dame esta semana… si no puedo lograr que me perdones por el accidente del corazón de cristal… —bajó la mirada— Me salgo de tu vida para siempre… ¿qué dices?…. —La miré… miré hacia otro lado y avance hacia el hotel nuevamente— ¡Ash! —me gritó detrás de mi, como si estuviera desesperada

—Si quieres… —le dije seriamente, o al menos tratando de parecerlo— empieza ahora… camina…

—Si —oí decirle y alcanzarme— Ya veras… lo lograré… —la miré, miré hacia adelante y sonreí para mi mismo…

—Espero que puedas — pensé en mi mente… — porque realmente quiero hacerlo…


	6. POV MISTY 3: Corazón Roto

**Corazón de Cristal**

**Pov Misty 3: Corazón Roto**

El corazón de cristal estaba roto frente a mí, mi corazón parecía agitarse al ver esas cinco partes… y sólo me hacia la idea de lo peor. Ash vería eso y se armaría una gran guerra entre nosotros.

Traté de evitarlo toda la semana, mi rostro no podía ocultar mi tristeza, y como una mala jugada del destino, esa semana me llamó todos los días.

Parecía un castigo, quería que vaya a pueblo Paleta, que tenía una sorpresa, pero estaba segura que la mayor sorpresa se la llevaría él conmigo… Tomé mi bolso, donde guardé el estuche, tomé algo de ropa, porque dijo que nos tardaríamos… Así que me fui, sin más que decirles a mis hermanas… "No sé cuando vuelvo"

Ellas casi no me dirigían la mirada, se las veía afligidas por lo que hicieron pero ya era tarde, demasiado tarde para lamentarse.

Me fui a Pueblo Paleta, con mi corazón latiendo al máximo, estaba a segundos de perder todo lo que quería.

Ash me recibió en su casa con un abrazo y con un gran beso, pero yo estaba tiesa, casi no podía con mi mente, no me dejaba en paz…

— ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó preocupado, mirándome con su cabeza un poco inclinada

— Ash —susurré— paso algo grave — di un sollozo, casi no podía hablar…

— ¿Qué? —se sobresaltó, pero luego de un silencio me dijo— después me lo dices

— ¡Pero Ash! —le grite desesperada— necesito decirte esto

— Me lo dirás en nuestras vacaciones

— ¿En nuestras vacaciones? —me sentí invadida por sorpresa— ¿Qué dices?

Me mostró dos boletos con una gran sonrisa— Tengo boletos para isla Arenesis… —no podía creerlo… isla Arenesis…— ¿Qué pasa?

— Llevo tiempo queriendo conocer ese lugar Ash… —no pude evitarlo, me sentía tan culpable, él estaba feliz, tan feliz e iba a arruinar todo eso. Lo abracé, más no pude hacer, él también lo hizo…

— Salimos ahora…. —se separó de mí — ¿Te parece? —me preguntó

— Como quieras Ash… —contesté luego de aspirar profundamente

— Salgamos entonces…

El camino al ferry fue en total silencio, nuevamente mis pensamientos me invadieron, pensaba ¿y si hubiera sido al revés? Si el hubiera roto el legado que le regalé… yo no se lo hubiera perdonado, le hubiera tratado muy mal… —lo miré — me preguntaba… actuara asi también…

Sobre el ferry nos separamos, el silencio se había hecho tan doloroso, que Ash se fue, decidí entrar a mi camarote, y soltar las lágrimas que no pude soltar desde que lo encontré nuevamente…

Tenía que decírselo, tenía que… cuando oí abrir la puerta

— Misty, ¿qué paso? —se acercó y se arrodilló frente a mí, pero yo no podía mirarlo — Misty… ¿Qué paso? — puso sus manos sobre las mías que estaban sobre mis piernas.

— Fueron mis hermanas Ash… —le susurré entre sollozos, cerrando mis ojos— las odio… — apreté mi mirada con fuerza mientras mis ojos soltaban lágrimas sin control.

— ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Qué tan grave es? — me preguntó desesperado, quité mis manos de abajo de las de él, tomé mi bolso y saqué el estuche rojo, mi mirada era cubierta por mi flequillo, las lágrimas que recorrían mis ojos caían sobre el estuche, él se paró frente a mí.

— Lo siento… —extendí mis manos hacia él con el estuche con… el corazón de cristal en ellas — se rompió Ash…

— ¿Cómo que se rompió? —su voz se oyó seca, como si no pudiera creer lo que paso…

— Mis hermanas lo tomaron, se rompió por accidente —solo podía seguir llorando como una cobarde, esperando que Ash gritara, que me reclamara por no cumplir con lo que prometí de cuidar bien el legado de amor, pero sólo tomó el estuche y salió de la habitación…

Levanté mi rostro, miré la puerta que se había cerrado con un fuerte golpazo y caí sobre la cama… todo se acabo…

Mi mente se me puso en blanco, Ash no había reaccionado, no me había gritado por fallarle, no me dijo nada… será que… lo había destruido totalmente.

No tenía excusa, no podía pedir algo que yo sabía perfectamente, que en su lugar, no haría… quería el perdón… Pero, ¿cómo ganármelo? Era lo que no sabia…

Llegamos a Isla Arenesis, cuando quise darme cuenta, él se fue corriendo junto a Pikachu, por algún motivo no quería que lo viera, me esquivaba, como lo había hecho a la hora del almuerzo. No me miraba, no me dirigía la palabra… su silencio era más doloroso que cualquier palabra que me hubiera podido decir.

Sola en ese mar de gente, me sentía algo mareada y confundida, con algunas indicaciones, llegue al hotel y decidí esperarlo ahí.

Cuando llego, pasó por delante mío como si nada, algo tosco, no característico en él y me dijo — vamos a registrarnos

Entré tras él, como si lo siguiera, sólo bastó con verle la cara al saber las reservas, para darme cuenta que todo acabo entre nosotros… Le molestaba tener que compartir la misma habitación conmigo, asi que le dije — Tu mamá no sabia de esto —di media vuelta— será mejor irme —y salí a las corridas de aquel lugar, por suerte fue fácil perderme entre la gente del lugar.

Caminé sin rumbo alguno, veía vidrieras de ropas, recuerdos y muchas cosas maravillosas, lastima que no pudiera disfrutar de nada ahora, puse mis manos en mi rostro — ¿Por qué ahora? Ahora yo quedaba como si fuera la que no cumplió la promesa, ahora yo lo había decepcionado…

Eso debía ser, estaba segura, Ash no quería hacerme sentir más mal de lo que me sentía, porque estaba decepcionado, le falle, lo destruí en vida… y todas esas esperanzas que me transmitió este tiempo, parecían derrumbarse como castillos de arena a la merced del bravo mar…

Las horas pasaron… y mi mente reaccionó al fin — ¡No Misty! —me dije y detuve mi marcha — ¿Por qué habría de ceder? ¿Por qué habría de dejarlo después de todo lo que pase para qué esto fuera posible? —puse mi puño frente a mí — Voy a lograr que me perdone, asi sea lo último que haga.

Di media vuelta sobre mi misma, y volví por sobre mis pasos… fue cuando lo vi volver, con su mirada al piso, me sonreí para mi misma… seguí caminando como si no lo hubiera visto y lo choque…

— Discúlpeme, no vi por donde iba —me miró y se quedé inmóvil — Misty…

— Hola Ash —le dijo cerrando mis ojos con una gran sonrisa…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó algo serio, cosa que me intimidó un poco, ese tono no era de él…

—Estuve pensando algo… —bajé mi mirada— creo que… si vamos a… seguir asi… lo mejor es terminar.

— ¿Qué? —me gritó asustándome…

Lo miré con mis ojos empañados por las lagrimas— Al menos que me dejes esta semana, intentar reparar —hice una reverencia ante él— tu roto corazón Ash

Sólo escuche un sorprendido — Misty…

Lo miré ahora derramando las lágrimas que sin intención se crearon en mis ojos, y puse mis puños decidida frente a mi — Por favor Ash… dame esta semana… si no puedo lograr que me perdones por el accidente del corazón de cristal… —volvi a bajar la mirada— Me salgo de tu vida para siempre… ¿Qué dices? —no me dijo nada, se alejó de mí, lo miré y con un grito desesperado lo nombre — ¡Ash!

—Si quieres… —me dijo seriamente de nuevo, ese tono en él no le quedaba, daba miedo…— Empieza ahora… camina…

—Si — asenté con mi cabeza y me acerque a él — Ya verás… lo lograré…

Subimos a la habitación que teníamos, entre yo antes que él, quede sorprendida de la maravillosa decoración del sitio, había una habitación hacia la derecha, una sala apenas entrabas con dos grandes sillones blancos y una mesa en medio, cuadros y floreros adornando el lugar… Me sentí en un mundo nuevo, estaba tan feliz, no pude evitar dar un giro ahí en medio.

Cuando volteé a ver a Ash, él no estaba… lo busqué, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, leyendo una nota que había en la mesa junto a un florero de hermosas rosas rojas

"_Señor Ketchum y compañía, espero que puedan disfrutar de una excelente estadía en nuestro hotel, todo lo que necesite, lo conseguirá tocando el cero tres veces, de cualquiera de los tres teléfonos que hay en su habitación. El esquema de sus excursiones, salidas y demás, le llegaran mañana a la mañana con el desayuno, muchas gracias por elegirnos"_

—Bah —tiró la tarjeta sobre la mesa — es obvio que por lo que se paga, nos traten bien

Yo apoyé las manos en mi pecho, ese tono en la voz de Ash me daba cada vez más miedo. Él no era así… tenía que hacer algo.

—Ash —él me miró de reojo.

—¿Qué quieres?

Lo miré, si quiere jugar al malo, juguemos, me dije para mi misma así que sonreí — Me voy a dormir… buenas noches…

—¡Oye! —me detuvo con su voz, volteé a verlo y estaba parado.

—¿Qué? —alcé una ceja

—¿Quién dijo que dormirías tú en la cama?

—Yo lo digo, porque cante primero —le respondí de manera irónica

—Pero yo la pago

Fruncí mis hombros con una sonrisa burlona — Aguántatela… —abrí las puerta doble de la habitación — Si no la quieres compartir, duerme en el sillón —cerrándolas detrás de mí.

No sé que gesto habrá hecho o que habrá dicho… Pero no me importó demasiado, yo venía por mi perdón, aunque nunca me imaginé que se pondría a hacerme la contra para ponerme las cosas más difícil…

Me preguntaba si realmente me conocía… sabe que no me rindo ante nada… y esta no será la excepción a mi forma de ser. Me cambié y me acosté en la cama, si que estaba cómoda… apagué la luz de la habitación.

Un rato después, sentí un movimiento en la cama, prendí la luz y Ash estaba acostado dándome la espalda.

—El sillón es horriblemente incomodo —me dijo molesto, yo puse la mano en mi boca para no soltar una carcajada— ¡Apaga esa luz!

—Buenas noches —le dije al momento de apagar la luz

—Buenas noches…

No había dudas, tenía pensado hacerme las cosas difíciles… ¡OK Ash Ketchum! Yo quiero algo y lo voy a conseguir…

¡Te quiero a ti!

La mañana siguiente, fue algo rara, o será que ambos somos muy incómodos para dormir, pero cuando desperté, tenía la cabeza de Ash apoyada sobre mi pecho y su brazo rodeándome la cintura… yo… no voy a negarme, me sentía feliz por esa posición… era como que aun sin querer me estuvo buscando…

Cuando se despertó, asustado y se alejó de mí— Buenos días —me susurró, poniendo su mano en su nuca.

—Muy buenos días Ash —le dije con una sonrisa— ¿preparado?

—¿Preparado para qué? —preguntó con una ceja alta

—Preparado para que —puse el puño frente a mí— tu mujer reparé tu corazón

Lo vi sonrojarse, esquivo la mirada y se levantó — Veré tu intento… —se alejó

Sonreí para mí y fruncí mis hombros — Lo lograré… ya lo verás…


	7. POV ASH 4 La Meta De Misty

**Corazón de Cristal**

**Pov Ash 4: La Meta de Misty**

Entramos a la habitación que compartiríamos por una semana entre los dos, ella parecía encantada por el lugar… pero yo me sentía aún abrumado… me deje caer sobre uno de los grandes sillones que allí había, noté una nota sobre la mesita de pie, la tome y la leí

"_Señor Ketchum y compañía, espero que puedan disfrutar de una excelente estadía en nuestro hotel, todo lo que necesite, lo conseguirá tocando el cero tres veces, de cualquiera de los tres teléfonos que hay en su habitación. El esquema de sus excursiones, salidas y demás, le llegaran mañana a la mañana con el desayuno, muchas gracias por elegirnos_"

— Bah —tiré la tarjeta sobre la mesa, algo molesto— es obvio que por lo que se paga, nos traten bien

— Ash —su voz sonó miedosa, asi que la mire de reojo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté

Me miró y sonrió— Me voy a dormir… buenas noches…

— ¡Oye! —me paré y la detuve con mi voz, volteó a verme

— ¿Qué? —preguntó alzando su ceja derecha

— ¿Quién dijo que dormirías tú en la cama?

— Yo lo digo, porque cante primero —me respondió de manera irónica

— Pero yo la pago

Frunció sus hombros con una sonrisa burlona — Aguántatela… —abrió la puerta doble de la habitación —si no la quieres compartir, duerme en el sillón —entró y cerró las puertas.

—Rayos —me quede protestando del otro lado— Esa Misty… —me acosté en el sillón, pero era terriblemente incómodo, intenté de costado, boca abajo, boja arriba, pero nada que lograra que conciliar el sueño…

Me levanté bastante molesto, miré la puerta de la habitación, y me acerqué a ella, mi mano temblaba pero la abrí cuidadosamente y entre a ella. Me acerqué a la cama y me acosté del lado vacio.

Pero ella prendió la luz, yo sólo le di la espalda.

— El sillón es horriblemente incomodo —respondí molesto— ¡apaga esa luz!

— Buenas noches —me dijo al momento de apago la luz

— Buenas noches… — susurre…

Cuando desperté, esa mañana lo hice asustado y me aleje de ella, estaba abrazándola —Buenos días —le susurré, poniendo mi mano en mi nuca.

— Muy buenos días Ash —contestó con una sonrisa — ¿preparado?

— ¿Preparado, para qué? —le pregunte curiosamente con una ceja alta

— Preparado para que —puso su puño cerrado frente a ella— tu mujer reparé tu corazón

No pude evitar sonrojarme, que usara el termino "tu mujer" la verdad que me hizo sentir algo extraño, corrí mi mirada y me levanté— Veré tu intento —le dije al alejarme de allí

Cuando salí de la habitación, un carro con el desayuno me esperaba, tenía tanta hambre… que me acerque al carro, pero una nota llamo más mi atención que la comida… y eso es decir mucho.

—Día 01: Caminatas por el bosque de Arenesis, Masajes corporales a cargo de las sedantes patas de Ariados… —sonreí para mi mismo— Así que el primer día será a puro insecto —guardé el papel — ¡Qué divertido será esto!

Tomé los dos platos cubiertos del carro y los coloqué en la mesa que ahí había, destapé el mío y empecé a comer las tostadas con la mermelada de frutas. Ella entró al comedor de la gran "habitación" del hotel en donde estábamos, tenía la mitad de su cabello trenzado y atado hacia atrás, y el resto de su cabellera naranja caía sobre sus hombros, estaba tan bonita… Sacudí mi cabeza

— Gracias por esperarme —me atacó apenas se sentó

— No agradezcas, fue muy fácil no esperarte —respondí irónicamente, tomando el vaso de jugo de naranja que tenía frente a mí

— ¡Argh! —la escuché gruñir

— Ya tengo lo primero que quiero que hagas —le sonreí, ella me miró molesta

— ¿Qué quieres?

Le extendí mi mano con la nota del primer día, ella la tomó ansiosa pese a todo, pero su rostro cambió cuando leyó la actividad…

— ¿Esto…. esto quieres Ash? —me preguntó asustada y titubeando.

— Si —volví a sonreírle— es un día a lo insecto… —cerré mis ojos, me imaginé un grito o un insulto, pero para mi asombro fue todo lo contrario.

— Está bien, lo hare —abrí mis ojos para ver su cara, lucía feliz y con una gran sonrisa para mi mayor sorpresa— si eso quieres… lo haré…

— ¿En serio? —no podía creerlo

— Si Ash… ya te lo dije —sonrió con sus ojos cerrados— hare lo que me pidas… Excepto… —la miré confundida— dejarte, porque eso será lo único que no cumpliré…

— Misty… —ella se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a mí y me besó, era fácil dejarme llevar cada vez que lo hacía, yo también me levanté de mi asiento, tomé su rostro, tomando yo control del beso, pero cuando las acciones se aceleraron entre los dos, la imagen del corazón de cristal roto, me hizo detener, la aleje de mí, me senté de nuevo y volví a desayunar como si ella no estuviera.

Pero si lo estaba, se acercó a su silla, tomó el papel, lo leyó nuevamente, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se fue. Me preguntaba, ¿por qué volvió a mirar el papel?... No sé, pero ella no salió de la habitación por un buen rato… yo aproveche la ocasión, para llamar a mi mamá

— ¿Qué hizo qué? —la expresión de mi mamá, fue de total sorpresa, y no era para menos.

— Lo rompió mamá… —baje mi mirada— lo rompió.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? —parecía no creer que Misty había sido capaz de romperlo.

— Fueron sus hermanas, de metiches al parecer no tuvieron cuidado y lo rompieron.

— Entonces… no es culpa de ella cielo… — mi mamá siempre parecía estar tan calmada, envidiaba su forma de ser…

— Pero…

— Si ella lo hubiera roto con intención Ash, no te lo hubiera dicho, lo hubiera guardado sin decirte lo que en realidad paso

— Mamá… —negaba con la cabeza— se rompió el corazón de cristal, sabes lo que valía eso para nosotros

— Lo sé amor, pero entiende algo… eso es sólo un objeto… Representa la unión de dos almas, pero a veces, el sentimiento no necesita de nada que lo represente…

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme esto tan tranquila mamá? Era muy valioso para ti, para mí… y ella lo rompió.

— Y porque lo rompió, o mejor dicho, porque se lo rompieron, crees con eso que ya no te ama… —mi madre pegó en el clavo, eso me atormentaba ahora— Si ella no te amara como dice, lo hubiera, no sé, hasta tirado, no te lo hubiera mostrado. Por eso te lo digo… conozco a Misty, sé que a ti te quiere muy profundamente hijo…

— Bueno —suspiré— ella me dijo que haría lo que quiera para que yo la perdonara…

— Pues bien —hizo un silencio— ahí tienes la prueba de que ella te quiere Ash… sigue peleando con lo que quiere…

— Si puede ser… —apoyé mi mano en mi frente— tal vez tienes razón…

— Digo, como opinión…

— Te escucho —le di el pie para que hablé, me sentía curioso de la idea de mi mamá.

— ¿Por qué no inician una nueva cadena de legados?

— ¿eh?

— Mira Ash, si ella logra esta semana que pasan juntos, hacer todo lo que tú le pides… Compra algo nuevo, entre los dos, que sirva de legados para las futuras generaciones…

— No será lo mismo…

— Ash… hay algo que no te dije… —suspiró— ¿en cuantas partes se rompió el corazón de cristal?

— ¿Eh? —Volví a preguntar confundido — ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

— Es que según me había dicho tu padre, si eso se llega a romper, debe romperse en cinco partes…

— ¿En cinco partes? —cerré mis ojos, y recordé los trozos en el estuche

— Si Ash, si se rompe en amor, se rompe en cinco trozos, que representa el amor, la lealtad, la confianza, la pureza y el perdón…

— Mamá…

— Ash, el cristal es frágil, por lo general se rompe el mil pedazos, pero si logra representar eso… no te preocupes…

— Mamá —volví a interrumpirla, y esta vez si me oyó— fueron cinco.

— ¿Qué? —sonó su voz muy calmada— lo sabía…

— ¿Qué sabías?

— Que si se le rompió, se partió en cinco…

— Eso quiere decir que…

— Que sí, Ash — me respondió —que ella te quiere fielmente… deberías dejar, que ella arregle el daño que hizo…

— Esta bien mamá —suspire— muchas gracias, adiós

— Adiós hijo, y no te preocupes, los objetos se reemplazan… aún los más antiguos… pero el amor verdadero… nunca… —cortó dejando en mi cabeza esa última frase.

— Lealtad… ella ha estado siempre cuando la necesite; Confianza… siempre confiamos en el otro aún en el inicio; Amor y Pureza… no tengo dudas de que mi amor es puro hacia ella… ni el de ella hacia mí… y por último —apreté mis puños— el Perdón… que es lo que más me gustaría hacer en este momento….

Me dirigí a la habitación, donde ella aún seguía, abrí la puerta y la encontré recostada en el medio de la cama boca abajo, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada. Me acerqué y me acosté a su lado

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —movió su rostro hacia el otro lado

— Yo puedo ir a donde quiero —le respondí con una sonrisa, como no me miraba, pasé sobre ella y me acosté del otro lado, sus ojos estaban húmedos, apoyé mi mano en su rostro y ella cerró sus ojos al recibir mi caricia…

— Ash… —acerqué mi rostro al de ella

— Empieza tu desafío… logra sanar mi corazón.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, la cual me tentaba tanto, pero me ganó de ante mano y me beso…

—Desafío que… —me sonrió— lograré vencer Ash… ya lo verás —me volvió a besar

Hacia la tarde, la expedición empezó, para mi sorpresa, Misty resistió la presencia de los insectos que fueron apareciendo en el trayecto… incluso hasta tocó a algunos de ellos…

Los masajes de Ariados, los disfruto más ella que yo… porque tengo que admitir que me dio terror sentir a Ariados en mi espalda…

Pero en si, el primer día terminó y Misty logró superar su primera prueba.

Y así fue también los días siguiente, no había nada que no hiciera de lo que yo pedía… pero aunque me sentía completamente satisfecho de su empeño, yo no quería una esclava… quería una mujer que me acompañara en mi vida… y la tenía justo en frente mío… ¿Qué más podía pedir?...

Tal vez… que terminemos bien…


	8. POV MISTY 4: Mi Meta

**Corazón de Cristal**

**Pov Misty 4: Mi Meta**

Mi desafío había comenzado, para mi suerte tenía esta semana para demostrarle a Ash que mis intenciones no estaban ligadas al rompimiento de aquel legado de amor.

Yo lo amaba por sobre todo… ¿No era eso, lo más importante? En fin, todo sea por una buena relación futura.

El primer día, fue algo muy extraño estaba de lo más feliz perdida en sus labios, cuando me separo de él muy fríamente. Nunca pensé que haría algo así, ese frío trato se clavo muy profundo en mi pecho… No quería eso, volví a mirar el horario de la primera actividad y me escondí en el cuarto, puse el despertador para que suene una media hora antes de la expedición y me tiré en la cama.

Oculté mi rostro, pero inútilmente mis lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos—Maldición —sollozaba casi asfixiada, pedía aunque sea poder dormirme un rato, lo necesitaría para poder realizar esa ardua tarea con los Pokémons insectos…

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, oí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, se acostó a mi lado, por lo que moví mi rostro para el otro lado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yo puedo ir a donde quiero —pasó sobre mí, para caer del otro lado, y me miro, sonrió y apoyó su mano en mi mejilla, cerré mis ojos, para recibir su caricia…

— Ash… —acercó su rostro al mío…

— Empieza tu desafío… —me dijo— logra sanar mi corazón.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi boca, él tenía sus ojos clavados en mis labios, pero no le daría el gusto de besarme… pues lo besé antes…

—Desafío que… —le sonreí— lograré vencer Ash… ya lo veras —y lo volví a besar, su mano aún estaba en mi rostro y seguía acariciándome con ella…

El despertador sonó en ese momento, Ash lo apago, tirando su mano hacia atrás, y seguía besándome, pero lo separe de mí, me miró sin comprender la situación y le dije— Debemos salir…

Dio un gran suspiro que sonó a fastidio, y nos cambiamos para salir al primer día.

La expedición por el bosque de la reserva Pokémon, lugar donde estaban mis Pokémon y los de Ash… era un lugar para disfrutar ver a los Pokémon en sus hábitat naturales, y la gente votaba, cual era el Pokémon que le gustaba más…

Los Pokémon, llevaban en sus patas u orejas un número que lo permitía identificarlos. Esperaba ver a los míos, en los estanques… pero… nuestro destino nos llevaba al bosque…

El bosque, magnifico lugar lleno de insectos, pero no podía acobardarme, tenía que pasar el desafío de Ash…

No puedo explicar lo que pasó por un momento, pude tocar unos Pokémon que se me acercaron, Ledian y Volbeat se me hacían muy bonitos aunque sean Pokémon insectos… Un Pokémon se me acercó y me hizo retroceder un paso, un Caterpie, y Ash me miró con una ceja alta.

—¿Qué pasa Misty? —me preguntó con desafío

—Nada —lo miré seria y adelante el paso que retrocedí y los dos que me faltaban hacia el Pokémon, me arrodille hacia él, y con miedo le extendí mi mano con comida Pokémon, el verde Pokémon oruga, se acercó a mi mano, tomó la comida muy contento, y lo toque, para mi suerte, se dejo acariciar… lastima la sensación pegajosa que me dejo en mi mano.

—Lo hiciste —mire a Ash que lucía totalmente sorprendido por mi hazaña.

—Pues si —le sonreí— te dije que haría lo que fuera… y lo haré… —me adelante.

Luego del paseo, vino la sección de masajes por parte de Ariados, una enorme araña roja con detalles amarillos, algo asi… realmente traté de no verlas… Cayó sobre mi espalda, y comenzó a golpeármela con sus patas… realmente no quería ver mi rostro en ese momento, me bastaba con ver el rostro de pánico de Ash…

Nueva sorpresa que me lleve, termine disfrutando de sus masajes… pero Ash termino todo contracturado…

—Ay Ash… —reí mientras lo traía apoyado en mi— era una simple arañita

—Tamaño familiar —se quejo él.

—Bueno si… — le respondí— Yo estoy descansada, y con sueño — lo lleve a la habitación, y allí cayó sobre la cama boca abajo

—No puedo moverme —se quejo, así que me quite mi chaqueta blanca, sonreí para mi misma

—Pero después no te quejes más ¿ok? —le dije seriamente

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —se quejo ya que no pudo mover su cuello para verme

—Tú sólo relájate —volví a sonreír, sabía que me iba a arrepentir de esto, pero lo hice igual, me senté sobre su espalda y coloqué mis manos en su hombro

—Auch —se quejo de nuevo— pero síguele…

Se quejaba, pero no quería que me detenga, hay cosas de él que no puedo controlar o entender…

—Tranquilízate, así no te quedas tieso de nuevo… —le pedía mientras movía mis manos con suavidad y firmeza sobre sus hombros, cuello y partes de su espalda

—Si, como si pudiera estar muy tranquilo, contigo sentada arriba mío…

—Si te molesta, me salgo y ahí te quedas —me levante, pero él se movió tan rápido que quedo sobre mí ahora— Ash…

—Misty —acercó su rostro al mío, yo tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé, él tenía sus manos a mis costados, y pasó sus brazos por debajo de mi espalda

—Ash… —repetí su nombre cuando me acercó a su cuerpo… pero… el timbre de la habitación sonó…

—¡Argh! —se quejo de nuevo Ash— Tú quédate aquí —me pidió, cuando di un cabezazo, el sueño me estaba ganando— No te duermas… —y se fue.

Tengo que ser sincera… me desperté al otro día… y Ash estaba con el ceño fruncido de nuevo…

Bueno, el día dos, paso más tranquilo que el día número uno. Fue un día de playa, yo feliz de mi vida, sol, arena y mar ¿no podía pedir mas nada?... Bueno, si… que no me reconociera la gente.

Ash tan lindo como siempre, trataba de no verme, cuando daba autógrafos y me sacan fotos… Si yo no era famosa, ¿Por qué querían eso?

—Si tú no sabes, menos sabré yo —me respondió algo molesto

—Bueno…

El día dos terminó siendo tenso para los dos, ya sabía porque era reconocida, mis hermanas habían tenido que ver de nuevo. Estaban vendiendo copias del último evento del gimnasio, la última aventura de la sirena mágica…

¿Cuándo dejarían de molestarme?

Los días pasaron, y Ash decía A, A tenía… no sé me ocurría una forma de que me perdonara, y el tampoco daba señales de querer hacerlo. Era tan dulce y tierno, cuando me daba esas escenas donde sentía su calor en la piel como él, el mío, y después… de la nada… tan frío como un Pokémon de hielo…

La situación ya estaba cansándome… no en el sentido de que me cansara de hacer lo que el pedía, como si fuera su esclava, si no que ya no sabía si realmente valía la pena, intentarlo.

Habían pasado cinco días, sólo faltaba uno y el día de hoy… todo puede pasar… ¿debía decirle adiós a mi amor de toda la vida?… —suspire— No quería hacerlo

En la última expedición, pude ver a mis Pokémon recorrimos los estanques de agua… que alegría poder ver a mis amigos, no fue difícil descubrir que eran los Pokémon con el número cinco

Mi sorpresa, no fue que Ash seguía molesto conmigo, si no la cantidad de votos que obtuvieron mis Pokémon… sobretodo… Psyduck…

—No sé como puede… ni siquiera sabe nadar… es un Pokémon deprimente, si su dueña le prestara más atención —ese comentario me molesto como si me hubiera golpeado muy fuerte…

—No… —lo miré— estás tan mal Ash, que me das lastima…

—¿Qué? —me miró, sé que se intimido por mi mirada asesina, porque tenía ganas de matarlo en ese momento.

—¡Psyduck! —le grité a mi Pokémon— Muéstrale a Ash —sonreí— que tan deprimente eres —mi Pokémon colocó la mano en su frente— ¡ahora!

El Pokémon pato, fue mi sufrimiento con ese Pokémon… parecía un castigo, como los Pokémon insectos… Pero bueno… qué vamos a hacer… sólo tenía que hacerme con paciencia extra…

—¡Brazo derecha, pata izquierda, Brazo izquierdo Pata derecha! —le grite, mi Pokémon asentó con su cabeza. Y eso hizo… y muy rápido para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

—Wow… —Ash me miró— sabe nadar…

—Para que aprendas… bocón…

Ese día, ambos fuimos los molestos, ninguno quiso hablar con el otro, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir… él trató de ganarme el lado derecho de la cama… yo lo miré, me acerqué al izquierdo, su rostro lucía de victoria pero yo sólo tomé la almohada y salí de la habitación.

—¡Oye espera! —me dijo pero trate de hacer de cuenta que no lo escuche.

Acomodé la almohada en el sillón, y allí me acosté…

—¡Misty! —su voz sonó preocupada— Ven… duerme en la cama… yo duermo aquí si quieres

—No gracias —le dije cubriéndome con una manta que traje también de la habitación— aquí estoy perfecta.

—Hazlo que quieras —volvió a entrar y cerro la puerta doble de un golpe

Yo sólo suspiré y me dormí…

El último día había llegado, esa tarde volveríamos a Kanto, qué vacaciones tan odiosas había tenido, estaba harta de todo esto…

Era el adiós definitivo, iríamos a buscar a nuestros Pokémons… subiríamos al barco, luego él se quedaría en pueblo Paleta y cada uno se iría para el lugar en donde vive, como dos extraños sin conocernos… Eso seriamos por ese maldito legado roto, eso seriamos por culpa de mis entrometidas hermanas…

Yo no quería eso, no lo quería… había hecho todo lo que él quiso esa semana, creo que sólo le faltó que me tratara como un perro amaestrado, que me pidiera que ladrara, para estar completa… y aún asi no había sido posible cumplir mi meta… me sentía raramente… vacía

Ash se levantó normalmente, me saludó con un "muy buenos días" al que respondí de la misma manera. Desayunamos sin decir más nada, ambos fuimos en distintos turnos a buscar a nuestros Pokémon y después subimos al barco que nos llevaría de nuevo a Kanto.

Según, el capitán del barco, tendrían una parada en ciudad Celeste, por suerte estaría más lejos de él.

Cuando estuvimos cerca de pueblo Paleta se me acercó, yo estaba apoyada en la barandilla del barco— Ya bajamos

—Tú ya bajaras… —no lo miré

—¿Por qué? —preguntó algo confundido

—Porque el barco va hacia ciudad Celeste, bajaré allí…

—Bueno… adiós —se acercó, pensé que me daría un beso, pero retrocedió y se fue…

Así era, todo había acabado entre él y yo… Todo… Aunque no quería… así era.


	9. POV ASH 5: El Nuevo Legado

**Corazón de Cristal**

**Pov Ash 5: El Nuevo legado de Amor**

¿Cómo todo pudo acabar de esa estúpida manera? Porque todo así, sin poder decirle que si había pasado su meta, y que la única forma de sanar mi corazón, era que ella estuviera conmigo…

No me dejo hacerlo, no me dio tiempo a nada. Se molesto por mi comentario sobre Psyduck, me hizo sentir culpable para nada…

Estábamos en el barco, me sentía muy emocionado, le diría la verdad cuando llegara a mi casa… pero parece que había tomado una decisión mucho antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar.

La vi apoyada en la barandilla del barco, mirando el océano que se teñía de naranja, violeta y rosa… y me acerqué a ella

— Ya bajamos —le susurre

—Tú, ya bajaras… —me respondió secamente, sin mirarme

—¿Por qué? —pregunté confundido

—Porque el barco va hacia ciudad Celeste, bajaré allí…

Esa respuesta no la esperaba, realmente me quería lejos de ella— Bueno… adiós —me acerque a ella, pero ella parecía estatua ante mi presencia, decidí evitarme el mal rato y me fui.

Destruido, de que otra forma lo iba a hacer. Llegamos a pueblo Paleta, esperaba oír su voz diciéndome que era una broma, o que si bajaría conmigo, pero no la oí… — Adiós Misty — susurre para mi mismo, cuando baje las escaleras del barco…

Pikachu trataba de darme ánimos desde mi hombro derecho, pero no había caso… estaba muy mal…

Llegué a mi casa, fui recibido por mi mamá, a la cual abracé fuertemente cuando entré, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Qué pasa cielo? —me preguntó preocupada— ¿Misty?

—Camino a ciudad Celeste

—No se arreglaron…

—Pues no… no lo hicimos…

Me sentía un total fracaso, mientras mi mamá sólo me abrazaba. Luego me preparó algo de comer, de lo que apenas pude saborear, no pasaba bocado. Pero algo de lo que mi mamá me dijo, se quedo grabado en mi mente

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste antes de despedirte? —era verdad… apoye mis manos en mi rostro sin decir nada, era verdad, debía hablarle.

Al otro día, llegaron mis amigos a casa, como si fuera una maldición, buscaban repercusiones del viaje… se los veía tan emocionados, ¿como decirles la verdad?

—¿Ya planean boda? —preguntó May haciéndome escupir el té que acababa de beber

—Ash, ¿estás bien? —Dawn que estaba a mi lado, me golpeó la espalda.

—Si —tosí— si lo estoy…

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó ahora Max preocupado

—No habrá boda chicos… ni compromiso ni nada por el estilo…

—Pero ¿no te ibas a comprometer con ella? —ahora la voz de Brock sonó exaltada, el había ido conmigo a comprar dicho anillo…

—Si Brock… pero los planes fallaron…

—¡Se pelearon! —exclamaron Dawn y May poniendo ambas manos sobre sus bocas.

—Sí, así fue —suspiré — es que le regalé el legado de amor.

—¿Le diste el corazón de cristal de tu mamá? —volvieron las chicas a exclamar, yo les afirmé con mi cabeza

—Si eso hice… —negué con mi cabeza, al bajar mi mirada —pero ella lo rompió…

Los cuatro me miraron sorprendidos, parecían no creer mi palabra…

—Vaya… —Brock era el que más parecía sorprendido —por lo general eres tú, el que mete la pata Ash, no ella…

—Lo sé Brock —suspire— pero era muy importante para mi familia, aunque mi mamá me dijo que si ese legado se rompe en cinco trozos no es malo.

—¿En cinco trozos? —miré a Max que se acomodaba sus lentes— eso es imposible, el cristal si se rompe se hace añicos…

—Lo sé —le respondí— pero espérenme aquí —ellos asentaron con su cabeza, yo subí a mi habitación y regrese con el estuche rojo en mis manos— Vean —se lo di a Brock, y los otros tres acercaron sus rostros a la caja— Cinco partes.

—Imposible… —exclamaron los cuatro— entonces no es tan malo

—Lo sé, ella no lo rompió en si, fueron sus hermanas

—Bueno Ash —comentó Dawn— con más razón, deberías perdonarla…

—Iba a hacerlo chicas… en esta semana le hice hacer de todo, casi parecía mi esclava más que mi novia.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —se quejaron las chicas

—Es que ella me dijo que haría lo que yo quisiera, en si, no lo creía, asi que decidí, hacerle pruebas que sabía que no cumpliría, y si cumplió…

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Brock cerrando el estuche y apoyándolo sobre la mesa.

—Tocó a un Caterpie —la cara de ellos era mucho más de asombro que anteriormente —incluso lo acaricio…

—Ash —los cuatro saltaron de sus asientos— sabes que eso ya es decir mucho viniendo de Misty…

—Lo sé chicos —baje mi mirada— no me tienen que decir eso, para darme cuenta… La conozco muy bien, sé que prefiere comer pimientos antes que tocar un bicho, pero lo hizo… — apoyé las manos en mi rostro— y lo hizo por mí…

—Bueno Ash —mire a Brock que estaba cruzado de brazos —haz así, ve a ciudad Celeste, te acompañamos hasta ciudad Plateada, porque íbamos para mi casa —mire a May, Dawn y a Max que asentaron con sus cabezas —y tú sigues lo que falta

—Esta bien… —suspire — Vamos…

—Ya sé —exclamó May de la nada

—¿Qué sabes May? —le preguntó Max, algo confundido…

—Si le das ese anillo como un nuevo legado de amor…

—¡Que buena idea! —exclamó Dawn ahora— que Misty se lo pase a su hijo, y asi… suena muy bonito… además lo tendrá siempre a la vista… y es imposible de romper…

—Bueno… si —respondí algo confuso— podría ser…

—Bueno Ash, arriba… el ánimo —me alentaron los cuatro y yo trataba de olvidarme del asunto Misty por unos segundos, aunque no podía…

Me despedí de mi mamá esa tarde, y me dirigí a ciudad Celeste en compañía de mis amigos, ellos en ese tiempo, me pusieron al tanto de sus vidas, los concursos, las batallas y por parte de Brock, las chicas…

La risa se apoderaba de mí con los comentarios de mi hermano Brock… era todo un personaje, cuando de chicas se trataba… en fin… el viaje hasta ciudad Plateada fue realmente corto.

Los chicos me dieron la mano, para desearme suerte y mis amigas, me dieron un abrazo fuerte las dos.

—Ánimo Ash… —me pidieron— ahora llegas al gimnasio, y se arreglaran, ya lo veras…

—Espero que así sea —le respondí con un suspiro, me despedí y seguí mi trayecto hacia aquella ciudad costera.

Las que me atendieron con miedo, cuando llegue a aquel edificio a las afueras de la ciudad, fueron sus hermanas… dos de ellas, Violeta y Lily

—Hola —les dije al entrar, y se pusieron más pálida de lo que ya son…

—Ho… Hola Ash —respondieron a mi saludo con un titubeo.

—¿Misty? —pregunte por ella, pero ellas me negaron con la cabeza — ¿No, qué?

—¡No está! —respondieron

—Ah… no esta… —pero yo oí su voz dando una orden, ellas dos se miraron — Vaya… parece que su voz es un eco del lugar…

—Bueno Ash —gritó Violeta— yo me hago cargo del legado roto, ya deja en paz a Misty, ella está sufriendo mucho por ti, ¡déjala en paz!

—¿Eh? —pregunte confundido

—Si Ash… —ahora fue Lily la que habló—Misty está, pero en una batalla Pokémon, y siempre que esta en duelo, no quiere que nadie la moleste… asi que si me disculpas…

Trataron de sacarme del gimnasio, pero no me deje— No las disculpo, quiero hablar con ella, y no voy a irme sin hacerlo —Ellas aún me impedían el paso.

—¡Déjenlo! —se oyó una voz a sus espaldas, ellas se corrieron, y la vi a ella, con una chica que supuse que era su retadora, y tras ella su hermana Daisy…

Paso por al lado mío, con su retadora, y salió del lugar… Daisy se acercó a las otras, y me miraban en el mismo silencio, que yo lo hacia.

Cuando ella volvió a entrar al gimnasio, me vi rodeado por las cuatro… — ¡Largo! —sus hermanas se alejaron— ¡Esperen! —Misty habló y se detuvieron— No les decía a ustedes —me miró— te lo decía a ti, Ash

—¿A mí? —exclamé preocupado— ¿Por qué?

—¡No quiero verte, vete!

Se alejo de mí, pero la detuve del brazo con mi mano— Espera

—¡Ash suéltame!

—No lo haré, hay algo que quiero decirte, y no me iré sin decírtelo.

Ella se soltó— Está bien —se dirigió a sus hermanas— Chicas… déjennos solos…

—Esta bien —se fueran las tres, quedamos ella y yo.

—Dime…

—Bueno —metí mi mano en mi saco— es fácil, aún no te dije el resultado del desafío

—Ya no me importa Ash… —se alejó

—Ah, bueno, entonces no querrás saber, que si lo lograste —detuvo su marcha — ¿no?

—¿Qué? —giró sobre sus pies

—Así es… claro que desde que tocaste a un Caterpie por mí, ya habías superado el desafío…

—Pero…

—Lo demás, solo era, para ver cuanto podías hacer por mí, llegue a pensar que eras más una esclava que mi novia.

—Yo habría hecho lo que sea por ti Ash…

—Que me dices… —saque el pequeño estuche azul de mi bolsillo— ¿Aceptas un segundo legado de amor? —sólo pude ver sus ojos, clavados con sorpresa en aquel estuche que tenía en mis manos.

—¿Eso es… —se acercó a mí, y me miró — para mí?…

—Sí… espero que no se rompa —le sonreí, tomó el estuche y me abrazo, aun sin abrirlo, yo también lo hice— Te quiero Misty…

—Yo también Ash, gracias —me besó— Pero Ash… —tomó mi mano— Ven conmigo

Me condujo hacía su habitación, y allí, se acercó a su escritorio, luego se me acercó con un estuche rojo.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté sorprendido

—Ábrelo —me sonrió— tendremos dos nuevos legados de amor

Realmente, no podía creer lo que allí había, pero me sentí pleno… deje el estuche rojo sobre el escritorio, tomé el azul para sacar el anillo de él, y tomé luego su mano— Sí Misty —poniéndole el anillo en su dedo anular— Mejor hagamos de cuenta…. qué nada paso… y el real… sigue allí…

—Está bien —me respondió y me volvió a besar.


	10. POV MISTY 5: El Nuevo Legado

**Corazón de Cristal**

**Pov Misty 5: El Nuevo legado de Amor**

Ash había bajado del barco en el puerto de pueblo Paleta, el amor y la felicidad habían llegado tan rápido, como ahora se habían ido…

El barco llegó primero a ciudad Carmín, y decidí bajarme en aquel puerto, no quería volver tan rápido a mi hogar.

Caminé sin rumbo por el centro del lugar, viendo muchas tiendas de recuerdos… y entre ellas, encontré una que me llamó mucho la atención… había en una vidriera, a la venta, un corazón de cristal muy parecido al que mis hermanas habían roto… No lo pensé mucho, entre a preguntar cuanto valía.

— ¿El corazón de cristal? —respondió el vendedor

— Si… es que —respondí algo triste— me gustaría comprarlo… aunque nunca reemplazara al real…

— ¿Qué? —el vendedor, que era un poco mayor, parecía sorprendido

— Yo tenía uno igual a ese, y se rompió hace unas semanas.

— Vaya… El corazón de cristal es usado como un legado de amor, hace unos cien años, un hombre mando a fabricar dos, y le entregó uno a su esposa… el otro lo guardó por las dudas de que se rompiera…

— ¿Qué? —escuche sorprendida ese relato

— Si tú tenías el otro corazón, es decir, que eres descendiente de esa persona…

— No, yo no, a mí me lo dieron…

— Ah… entonces tu pareja, es el descendiente de aquel sujeto… Bueno —siguió con su relato — ese corazón no utilizado, fue vendido para que alguna pareja, corriera su suerte en el amor. El fabricante de ese corazón, había sido mi abuelo, un artesano de cristal —se acercó a la vidriera, lo sacó y se acercó a mi nuevamente— El corazón de cristal, era muy especial, guardaba cinco sensaciones y sentimientos, la lealtad, el amor, la pureza, la confianza y el perdón…

— Vaya… —estaba muy sorprendida, tanto por el relato, como cuando tomé el corazón en mis manos, era tan igual al que días atrás recibí de manos de Ash… — Es igual…

— Exacto, éste se creo para reemplazar al otro, y por lo que veo… ahora serviría…

— Mucho —respondí emocionada y tomé mi cartera, abrí mi billetera y le pregunte — ¿Cuánto?

— ¿Cuánto pagaría por él? —me preguntó interesado en un precio sin fijar.

— Lo que me pida… daría todo el dinero que traigo…

— Suena interesante… —sonrió— pero antes de cerrar un trato, necesito que me respondas algo.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunte confundida

— ¿En cuantas partes se rompió el corazón anterior?

— Pues, en cinco —respondí— en cinco partes, prácticamente iguales…

— Aun… más interesante —respondió con su mano en el mentón— Bueno, ¿Cuánto traes?

— Bueno… veamos —conté los billetes que allí tenia, había traído conmigo, parte de mis ahorros — 2500…

— 2500… —volvió a pasar su mano por su mentón— es mucho dinero… Para ti, ¿vale eso?

— Claro que no — ya me sentía burlada — Vale más, pero no tengo más dinero que ese…

— Cálmate joven… —me pidió— el corazón de cristal sale solamente quinientos… —sonrió— Pero necesitaba saber cuanto vale para ti… ¿Sabes el valor de las cinco partes del anterior, no?

— No —respondí ingenuamente, mientras guardaba el corazón de cristal en un estuche rojo.

— Si el corazón se rompe en amor, se rompe en cinco partes, representantes de esos cinco sentimientos

— ¿En verdad? —exclamé esa pregunta con sorpresa.

— Así es… —me entregó el paquete— Pero esta vez, cuídalo, porque no hay un tercero…

— Gracias —tomé el estuche, apoyé el dinero en la mesa y salí emocionada de allí… No era el mismo, pero si uno que reemplazaría al otro… un nuevo legado de amor…

Cuando llegué a mi gimnasio, mis hermanas aún estaban mal por el hecho, pero aún peor me sentí, con esa gente mirándome por todos lados a donde iba. Ellas pusieron la excusa, de que ahora, había más personas que venían a ver nuestros actos…

A mí, sólo me importaban los retadores, no los espectadores. En fin, me preguntaron sobre Ash…

Les dije que era historia acabada… y que no quería saber de él… Quise jugar un poco con la inversa, sabía que si decía que no quería verlo, lo vería pronto en mi gimnasio nuevamente

Y así fue…

Estaba esa mañana teniendo una batalla contra una entrenadora Pokémon, la cual me estaba ganando, no podía concentrarme y pues bueno, ella se llevo la insignia.

Salimos hacia la entrada con la chica, y Daisy, cuando para mi sorpresa, oí su voz… y vi a Lily y a Violeta que no lo dejaban avanzar

—¡Déjenlo! —le pedí a las dos que le impedían el paso, ellas se corrieron, pase con mi retadora por al lado de él… y salí del gimnasio.

Cuando volví a entrar, Ash parecía estar en medio de las cuatro— Largo —le pedí, mis hermanas se alejaron, pensando que la orden era para ellas, pero— ¡Esperen! —les pedí ahora y se detuvieron— No les decía a ustedes —miré a Ash— Te decía a ti, Ash.

—¿A mí? —exclamó preocupado — ¿Por qué?

—¡No quiero verte, vete!

Me alejé de él, para entrar a mi gimnasio nuevamente, pero me detuvo del brazo con su mano — Espera

—¡Ash suéltame! — le pedí molesta

—No lo haré, hay algo que quiero decirte, y no me iré sin decírtelo.

Moví molesta mi brazo y me solté — Está bien —miré a mis hermanas— Chicas… déjennos solos…

—Está bien —se fueran las tres, quedamos solamente él y yo

—Dime…

—Bueno… es fácil —me dijo algo nervioso — aún no te dije el resultado del desafío

—Ya no me importa Ash… —respondí con un deje de desinterés, y me dispuse a entrar a los acuarios.

—Ah, bueno, entonces no querrás saber, que si lo lograste —detuve mi marcha — ¿No?

—¿Qué? — la noticia llegó a mis oídos y volteé sobre mis pies

—Así es… —me sonrió— claro que desde que tocaste a un Caterpie por mí, ya habías superado el desafío…

—Pero… — ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Jugo conmigo?

—Lo demás sólo era para ver cuanto podías hacer por mí, llegue a pensar que eras más una esclava que mi novia.

—Yo habría hecho lo que sea por ti Ash… — le respondí, parecía como que no creía que era verdad esas palabras.

—Que me dices… —sacó un pequeño estuche azul de su bolsillo, yo vi ese estuche con mis ojos abiertos— ¿Aceptas un segundo legado de amor?

—Eso es… —me acerque a él, aún sin sacar mi vista del estuche de sus manos— para mí… —lo miré.

—Si… espero que no se rompa —me sonrió, tomé el estuche, y lo abracé — Te quiero Misty… —me susurró al abrazarme.

—Yo también Ash, gracias —no podía creerlo, y lo bese, fue cuando recordé lo que había conseguido, asi que me separé de él — pero Ash… — tomé su mano — ven conmigo

Parecía algo confundido, lo lleve por el gimnasio de la mano hacia mi habitación, allí entramos, y busqué en mi escritorio el estuche rojo, y me volví a él.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó sorprendido

—Ábrelo —le sonreí, al extenderle mis manos con el estuche— tendremos dos nuevos legados de amor

Ash tomó el estuche, su cara se iluminó cuando vio, el segundo corazón de cristal, creo que estaba tan emocionado, que era capaz de llorar…

—Misty… —dejo el estuche rojo, volvió a tomar el azul con manos temblorosas, lo abrió y sacó un anillo de él — ¿Qué me dices? —me sonrió, y yo le di mi mano para que colocara el anillo en mi dedo, no podía hablar, me sentía muy nerviosa — mejor hagamos de cuenta… que nada paso… y que el real sigue ahí dentro…

—Esta bien Ash — le respondí con un beso.

Asi nos arreglamos, fue como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, el corazón de cristal seguía dentro de su estuche rojo, con la misma leyenda "juntos por siempre" que el primero que se rompió… No Misty —me dije a mi misma, aún perdida en sus besos— No se rompió… aun sigue allí…

Con la pareja ya normalizada, fuimos a ciudad Plateada, donde esperaban los chicos en casa de Brock, creo que ellos estaban más contentos por la reconciliación que nosotros dos…

Yo por mi parte, si estaba feliz, más que feliz… encantada de la vida, algo me había obligado a no bajarme con Ash, algo me había obligado a bajar en ciudad Carmín… mi destino.

Hay cosas de las que no puedes huir… y si nuestro destino es estar juntos… juntos estaremos…pese a todo.


End file.
